In Which Ryoma Becomes Hysteric
by umi amano
Summary: Ryoma wonders as to why the auburn haired pigtailed girl isn't there during his practice. And so, he took a little break. Oh boy, was he hysteric when he saw her with Fuji under a mahogany tree... RyomaXSakuno
1. Chapter 1

ok my first PoT fic was crap but I assure you this one won't be! Ryoma X Sakuno forever!

A sigh escaped from Ryuuzaki Sakuno's lips. She was sitting under a lone mahogany tree in their campus. It was lunch time and she had nowhere else to go. Her hyperactive bestfriend Tomoka was absent because she had caught colds. Sakuno stared up at the baking sun. She felt really lonely. It's not that she doesn't have other friends aside from the vivacious girl. It's just that school is never the same without her.

_Why'd you have to be absent, Tomo-chan? _At that, she sighed. Unbeknownst to the auburn haired girl, a pair of golden, feline eyes were observing her. _Now what's up with her? _The feline eyed boy thought. Just like typical Ryoma, he dismissed the thought and went about his "daily" routines.

The lunch bell rang and Sakuno was very thankful. She can now go to her classroom, in the company of her classmates. _I never thought I'd say this, but, without Tomo-chan's noise…school isn't the same…_The pigtailed girl quickly ran back to her classroom.

Ryoma stared at his notebook. It was English class and he was bored. _Tsch.. these things are so easy my cat could answer them.._ Of course, Ryoma was good at English because he grew up at America, unlike his classmates. Ryoma waited for the teacher to turn around before he yawned. He stared outside through the windows of his classroom. _I wonder what she's doing right now?_

Of course, that pertained to a certain auburn haired girl. Ryoma didn't know why but he was thinking of the girl quite often these past days. Maybe it's because she's the only female person he allows himself to be associated with. Maybe it's because she's always there in his matches, cheering for him. Maybe those are the reasons as to why she's glued to his head.

"Echizen! Stop looking outside and listen to our discussion!"

Not long after, the dismissal bell rang and Ryoma quickly proceeded to the school's tennis courts. Typical scenario: all of his teammates were there. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were pissing each other off as always. It seems like today, they are fighting over a biology experiment. " Baka mamushi! If I was your classmate, I would have sliced your head open! You should've poured the molasses on the sausage wrapper first before dunking it on the water!" "Who are you calling an idiot? Ssssss!"

Echizen emotionlessly sighed as he sat on a bench. He was tying his shoes quietly when suddenly, Fuji stood beside him. He was smiling at him. Ryoma finished tying his shoes and he looked at him.

"What?" the prince coldly asked. "Nothing". Fuji continued to smile at him. "It's just that your girlfriend's not here…". Fuji shot a look at the corner where the pigtailed girl is usually found. Ryoma looked at him emotionlessly, sounding as if he didn't care. "She isn't my girlfriend." He replied. "Never would I have a girlfriend." Fuji's smile just widened. _We'll see, we'll see….._

Ryoma was now playing a practice game against Momoshiro. So far, Ryoma was leading by one point. While playing, Ryoma can't help but wonder where Ryuuzaki Sakuno is. It's not that he cared about her, of course! It was just really..weird..that she's not around to watch him play. Usually, Ryoma would see her looking at him intently, a faint blush always adorning her cheeks. Ryoma loved that look of hers….

WAIT! REWIND AND FREEZE! He did not just thought of that! No he didn't! While Ryoma was battling with his inner self, Momoshiro managed to score against him. Momoshiro scratched his head and looked at his kouhai. "Is something wrong, Echizen? You're not playing like yourself today….". Ryoma just stared back at him. "Ochibi's not playing like himself today because his girlfriend is not here to cheer him up! Hoi, hoi, hoi!" the energetic Eiji said.

"I do not have a girlfriend…" Echizen coldly retorted. He walked towards them and past them. "Ahhh…" Momoshiro melodramatically sighed. "It's so good to be young…."

Ryoma walked towards a nearby vending machine and bought himself a grape Ponta. He opened the can of Ponta and sipped the liquid content slowly, savoring its flavor, hoping that it would at least lessen the unexplainable anger he was feeling. _Damn, where is that girl? Why wasn' she there?_

Sure, it was so unlike Ryoma to fuss over a girl but this was no ordinary girl. This was Ryuuzaki Sakuno, the stuttering auburn haired pigtailed girl who is always following him, cheering him on during his matches. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who always cooked lunchboxes for him even if he doesn't ask her to do so. Ryuuzaki Sakuno, who has been with him constantly, except for today. Somehow, he was feeling a bit …empty. He didn't know why but he was feeling really empty. It's as if something important's missing….

Ryoma's reverie was stopped when he saw the auburn haired girl standing under the same mahogany tree talking with Fuji. Ryoma quickly walked towards a nearby tree to hide and observe, unaware of the fact that his grape Ponta's already spilling all over his hand because of the fact that he was gripping the can too much.

"Are you sure you're not bothered by something, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked "You can tell me anything. I can help. I'm your sempai.". "Thank you, Fuji sempai.. actually, something's bothering me..". Fuji nodded as he continued to listen to her. "First of all, I feel so lonely without Tomo-chan. I mean, she's the only one I could talk to about.. you know..girl stuff. And, well, last night.." "Last night…?" "Last night, we were talking on the phone and she, umm.. well.. told me something" "What may that something be?"

Ryoma was fuming with anger. _Why the hell is she with him? Why the hell did she miss his practice just to talk to Fuji sempai? What the hell are they talking about? _All these thoughts flooded through Ryoma's mind. He wanted to murder a passerby just to suppress his anger. He observed them carefully as Sakuno poured her heart out to Fuji. Ryoma growled at Fuji's gentle gazes at her. _He better not do anything to MY Sakuno or he's dead!_

Wait.. did he just say HIS Sakuno? Sakuno was never his, he realized. She just tagged along with him but it never meant that she was already his. The probability that Sakuno liked Fuji hurt too much. It made him boil with anger and growl with grief all at the same time.

"Oh so that's why…" Fuji said. "That's the second reason, Fuji sempai.." Sakuno said. "You see, I like Ryoma-kun very much and.. and.. and.. I don't think he cares for me. I don't think he even notices me at all. Tomo-chan asked me last night if there was any progress in our relationship and I told her that there hasn't been any. I'm just like Ryoma's dog, following him around all day. I'm invisible to him.." Sakuno's eyes were beginning to water. " You're not invisible to him at all, my dear.."

Sakuno looked at him, her big brown eyes widend with shock. "What do you mean, Fuji sempai?". The calm Fuji just smiled at her. " Oh, you'll know soon enough…..I'll go now. I need to at least show myself to Tezuka or else he'll make me run laps." Sakuno giggled before saying goodbye to Fuji. Sakuno smiled to herself. That talk made her feel good. Meanwhile, Fuji knew that the prince was observing them. _This is so amusing.. I really LOVE to make people suffer…_

Sakuno gained back her cheerful self when suddenly…

"What were you doing with Fuji sempai?"

Sakuno was surprised to see Ryoma looking at her coldly. His tone sounded so cold that, out of fear, she pressed her back on the tree trunk. "I was having a talk with him. Why'd you ask?" she replied as she blushed. "That wasn't just a talk!" "W-well.. I had a heart-to-heart talk with him. W-what's wrong with that?"

Ryoma growled and pinned her on the tree trunk. He was glaring at her. Sakuno blushed at their closeness but at the same time, she was confused. She didn't know why Ryoma was acting like that. "Do you like Fuji sempai?" "No.. o-of course not.. I m-mean, I like him as a friend b-but.." "Do you like Fuji sempai?" "N-no…" "Then why the heck are you getting all lovey-dovey with him?" "I did no such thing! Why're you acting like this?" Sakuno couldn't believe it. She raised her voice at Ryoma.

"We didn't do what you think we did, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said calmly "We just had a friendly chat. He asked me what's wrong and I told him what's wrong. I don't like Fuji sempai. He's a friend.." Sakuno was so proud of herself for managing to say that without stuttering. Ryoma calmed down a bit. He couldn't believe he rampaged like that. It was humiliating.

"I.. I see…" Those were the only words Ryoma could say. "Honestly, Ryoma-kun… why did you say those things?". Sakuno was surprised when Ryoma pinned her harder on the tree and gazed at her eyes longingly. Her heart was throbbing. "Do you want to know why I did those?" "y-yes…"

The reply Sakuno got was one she didn't expect to get. Ryoma kissed her. Ryoma kissed her hungrily. He was completely devouring her lips. Sakuno was so surprised. She was blushing ten shades of maroon. She couldn't believe her prince was kissing her. Ryoma wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. Sakuno didn't know what to do nor how to react. All she knew was she was enjoying this and that Ryoma was demanding her to kiss him back.

Sakuno was nervous. She didn't know how to kiss at all. She was surprised when Ryoma bit her lower lip. She opened her mouth in confusion when suddenly, Ryoma's tongue entered her. She blushed harder. She didn't know what he was doing to her. All she knew was that it all felt good. _Damn… I want her this badly…_ Ryoma thought.

Because they were both out of air, Ryoma broke their kiss. He looked at Sakuno, who was blushing real hard. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Ryoma knew he had to clear things up. The problem is, he doesn't know what to say…

"R-Ryoma-kun…". Ryoma smirked at the state she was in. She looked completely ravished. Quite frankly, he was proud of that accomplishment. " Listen, meet me later after tennis practice.." "W-why..?" "We'll finish our business… until then, Sakuno…"

Ryoma walked away, feeling good about himself. He left the girl blushing so hard. _I didn't know kissing was that nice.. maybe that's why oyaji became a pervert…_

The prince didn't know that Fuji caught the scene using his video camera. _Who said I was only interested in photography?_

THE END

I can't say it was good but I do hope you appreciated my effort!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with a sequel. Haha! Can I even consider this as a sequel? Anyway, lots of people requested for it and so I decided to write one. This is what happened after chapter 1...

Fuji is one mean man XD

**THE VIDEO (XD!)**

Dismissal Time. Ryoma walked towards the tennis courts, carrying his tennis bag and racket. For some odd reason, a smirk was plastered on his face the whole day. It made people wonder, and some even put bets as to what caused the stupid smirk. Ryoma only smirked more at those antics.

_All I want is to tend to my two priorities this afternoon: Tennis and Sakuno..._

Upon entering the Seigaku tennis courts, Ryoma noticed the smirks and grins on everyone's faces. Heck, even Tezuka looked like he was having a good day. Ryoma blinked at his captain, albeit nonchalantly.

_Looks like Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai won't be running laps today..._

Ryoma quietly went to the locker room.

Inside, he found Momoshiro and Kaidoh arguing over another science experiment.

"Baka mamushi! You should've waited for the black precipitate to appear before filtering the damn solution!"

"WHAT!? I waited for the precipitate but the damn solution didn't turn violet!"

"Mine turned violet! That means you did something wrong! Baka!"

"I'm not stupid! What's stupid is you and the damn solution! Why don't you two live together!?"

The two glared at each other, but they stopped upon seeing Ryoma. Ryoma ignored them as he took his racket out. He was surprised to see Momoshiro grinning and Kaidoh smirking.

Yes, Kaidoh was smirking.

Ryoma blinked at them, before making his way towards the door. Ryoma was about to go out when suddenly, Momoshiro spoke.

"Looks like lover boy's here already..."

Ryoma shot Momo an indifferent look. He blinked before going out. Once Ryoma was out, Momo grinned at Kaidoh, who, smirked back at him.

"Fuji-senpai really is a tensai, isn't he? Imagine, catching one of the most excellent blackmails ever on video!"

"Fushuu... I have to agree with that."

"Come on! Let's go outside! I can't wait to see Echizen's reaction once he finds out all of us here knows what happened to him and Sakuno-chan yesterday!"

At that, the two tennis regulars went out.

As expected, Ryoma completely ignored Momoshiro's comment. He made his way towards the tennis courts.

Meanwhile...

Sakuno and Tomoka stood outside the tennis court's fence (or wall, whatever). Tomoka was now feeling well. She was in her usual cheery mood. She even brought extra pompoms today just in case.

"Sakuno-chan! After what happened to you and Ryoma-sama yesterday, you should cheer extra hard today!"

"A-Anou..."

Sakuno's eyes widened. She stared at Tomoka with skepticism.

"Tomo-chan..."

Tomoka looked at her best friend, still smiling profusely.

"...How did you know something happened to Ryoma-kun and I yesterday?"

Tomoka gulped. She forgot. Her senpais told her to be quiet about it first.

_Acha...gomen, senpai-tachi..._

Tomoka forced a giggle. She then looked back at the tennis courts and cheered magnanimously. Ryoma and the others were now standing in front of Tezuka. All were holding their tennis rackets. Sakuno innocently ignored Tomoka's outburst and stared at the tennis courts instead.

Tezuka's voice covered the whole place.

"Today, you'll have doubles matches. Inui will take my place. I will be watching the club members instead. Don't mess around, you hear me? Because believe me..."

His eyes narrowed at his regulars.

"I WILL know even if I'm not here watching you..."

Almost all of the regulars gulped, except for Fuji, who continued to smile, and Ryoma, who was already immune to Tezuka's threats. Tezuka walked away and Inui stood in front of them instead.

"Alright. Here are the match-ups: The Team of Momoshiro and Echizen against the Team of Kikumaru and Oishi. The other one is, of course, the Team of Fuji and Kawamura against the Team of Kaidoh and I. Everyone, go to your respective courts and let the games begin! Also..."

Inui's glasses gleamed under the sun light.

"The losing pairs will drink the new Inui Hyper Remix Beta Tetra Carotine Tea!"

Everyone sweatdropped before running quickly towards their assigned courts.

After some time...

The score was 15-40 in favor of the Golden Pair. Even so, Momoshiro looked happy, alive, and upbeat when usually, he should be frustrated like hell already. This bothered Ryoma. He just ignored it. Ryoma scored afterwards. That made Eiji's cover pop.

"OCHIBI! I'm so glad you're a man already!"

Everyone turned towards them. Eiji started to bounce towards Ryoma. He gave him a tight bear hug. Ryoma struggled and shortly afterwards, Eiji released him.

"What is wrong with you, Kikumaru-senpai?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"NAH! I'm just so so so so very happy! You're a father already!"

Ryoma gaped at him.

"Oi, Oi, Eiji. Easy on the comments. There's a 40 percent chance Sakuno-chan's still not pregnant by now..." Inui stated matter-of-factly.

_Still not pregnant!? What're they talking about!? And only a 40 percent chance!? Do I look like a notorious pervert to them!?...Wait a minute...how'd they know?_

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at his senpai-tachi. He knew they knew something. They're just waiting for him to pop.

A cat-like grin adorned Ryoma's face. He crossed his arms.

_Let's see if I pop..._

"I don't know what you're talking about, senpai-tachi..." he said in a low, cool tone...

"Don't try to deny it, little man! We saw what you did to Sakuno-chan yesterday!" Momoshiro said.

"Courtesy of what?...Rather...who?". Ryoma slowly averted his amused gaze to Fuji, who continued to smile innocently. "Could it be you, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji laughed before taking out a small tape. He swung it in front of Ryoma.

"Sorry, Echizen. Can't help but tape an interesting event such as this..."

"We're proud of you, Ochibi! Hora Hora!" Kawamura said while swinging his racket.

"Just...Just take care of her, alright, Echizen?" Oishi said in a freakish motherly tone.

They were all surprised when Ryoma grinned malevolently at them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Mada Mada Dane, Senpai-tachi..."

"What?" Momoshiro asked.

"A video's not as good as the real thing, don't you think so?"

Fuji grinned malevolently back at him.

"Echizen, Sakuno-chan's over there. Care to show us the profound beauty of the real thing?"

Ryoma shrugged coolly, before walking towards Sakuno. Tomoka saw this and so she pulled Sakuno's sleeve and shook it excitedly.

"Sakuno-chan, here he comes!"

"W-What?"

Before Sakuno could react, Ryoma was already standing beside Tomoka. Tomoka happily skipped backwards. Ryoma took Sakuno's left hand and tugged on it lightly.

"A-Anou...R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Come..."

Ryoma led Sakuno towards a lone tree right beside the tennis courts. The other regulars followed them but the fence (or wall..tsch..) hindered them from coming closer to them. Ryoma smirked at them before pinning Sakuno on the tree.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Deja vu is such a peculiar thing, isn't it, my sweet?"

The regulars' eyes widened when Ryoma kissed Sakuno right in front of them. Momoshiro wanted to rip the stupid fence/wall off. Sakuno blushed as Ryoma repeated everything he did to her yesterday. Fuji just smiled. Momoshiro groaned before looking at Fuji.

"Darn, Fuji-senpai! I wanted to use that tape as a black mail! What about all the free hamburgers I dreamt of having?"

Fuji smiled at him, before flashing an amused grin towards Ryoma and Sakuno, who were still having quality time together.

"Well...Echizen is an unpredictable man. Looks like our blackmail lost...I pity Sakuno-chan though. Her lips would certainly hurt later."

Everyone raised a brow at him, but he continued to smile.

Coach Ryuuzaki decided to visit her team. Imagine her shock upon seeing Echizen completely ravishing her granddaughter.

"ECHIZEN! BACK TO PRACTICE!"

Ryoma smirked at this. He continued to kiss Sakuno.

_I'm practicing, coach. Practicing oh-so hard..._

THE END

I hope the sequel isn't as disappointing as I fear it would be. Thank you to those who supported this one-shot! Kudos to you all!


End file.
